Gone
by murasacchibara
Summary: "I love your this, your that, and your everything.". The story between a guy with a heart failure and a blind pianist's daughter. Based on JIN - Gone. [One shot, AU, chara's death, not good on summary.]


**Gone**

New author here xoxo. This fic was based from JIN's "Gone", but with some change.

Warning: AU, slight OOC, bad grammar, chara's death

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago was Hiroshi Shiibashi's. "Gone" was JIN's song.

Note: in this fic, Zen acted as Tsurara's father. Well idk but i think he suited this role.

* * *

A car parked in front of a big house. A young girl with black mixed blue hair color, carrying a bag, wearing a school uniform and white scarf walks out. A blonde haired guard bowed at her. But that girl ignored him. Her amber eyes staring straight ahead, but with a blank stare. That girl's name was Tsurara Oikawa, daughter of Zen Oikawa. Her father was a quite famous pianist. This far, her father—Zen, had a student. His student was a man named Rikuo Nura.

Tsurara walks passed her house's yard. Rikuo that still in his lesson, inaverdtently see her. He didn't know that his teacher had a daughter. _Who's that...?_ he thoughts. He keep on looking at Tsurara. It seem that his attention now is focused on her. Suddenly, Zen pounded a small stick on the edge of the piano, making Rikuo startled. "What are you looking at?" asked Zen. Well, he's a really strict teacher. "A-ah... nothing." Rikuo answers, and continues his piano play. Tsurara sat on a chair in front of her house. There was a window inside the lesson room that opposites with Tsurara's sitting place, so Rikuo can steal a stare on her.

"It's enough for now. Learn again tomorrow." said Zen, signing that the lesson is over. "Thank you, Sensei." Rikuo smiled widely. He tidy up his bag and walks out from the room while downing a small, white pill. In conjuction with Rikuo that walking , Tsurara stood up from her earlier sitting place and walks to the lesson room. They both ran into each other. Just like earlier, Tsurara ignored Rikuo that walking passed her. That girl seemed like didn't realize Rikuo's existence. Rikuo just staring at her with a puzzled look. "Hey, Kuro-san—what's wrong with that girl?" asked Rikuo to his guard, Kurotabo. "I'm sorry, Sir. But we have to go back now" replied Kurotabo, ignores Rikuo's question. "E-eh? But...". It can be helped, Kurotabo didn't reply his question. So he go back to his own home, with questions feeling his head.

* * *

_The next day..._

Like usual, Rikuo came to Zen's house to learn piano from him. When he walked, he accidentally peeked on the window that shows what's inside the lesson room. There was Tsurara and Zen inside. So he stops walking, watching Tsurara that sat in front of the piano, with Zen beside her. Zen looked angry. Don't know it's because Tsurara isn't understand or what. But certainly, her piano plays sounds really stiff. Shortly thereafter, his teacher walking outside the room, passing Rikuo with a frown on his face. Rikuo that doesn't know anything just staring at Zen. He feels clueless here.

Suddenly he heard a sound of some small stuffs fall down to the floor. Some candies on the small plate that Tsurara put on the edge of the piano fell down. Tsurara squats down to take those candies. Strangely, she just frumbles the floor to find those candies, without looking at the floor. At that side, Rikuo realizes that Tsurara was blind. The blonde guard, Kubinashi, walks passing Rikuo. "Ne, Mister Guard! Is she is Sensei's daughter? It looks like she was blind, is that true?" asked Rikuo quietly. Kubinashi put his index finger in front of his own lips.

"Slowly, Rikuo-san. Mister Zen not allowed you to meet Miss Tsurara. My deep apologies." said Kubinashi. Rikuo a bit startled after heard his words. He sees back Tsurara that sit back on the chair and frumbles the piano keys, trying to finds random tone to make a melody. "Just because I have /that/, that doesn't mean I couldn't meet her, am I!?" he yells. Rikuo walks toward the lesson room and enters the room. "Rikuo-san-". After entered the lesson room, Rikuo turning his head to left and right, make sure that Zen isn't there.

After feels sure that Zen isn't around, he sits on a chair beside Tsurara's sitting place. Feels someone's appearance beside her, Tsurara felt a bit surprised. "Who's there...?" asked her, quietly. "Ah-". Rikuo stupefied for awhile. "My name is Rikuo. You must be Tsurara, Zen-sensei's daughter. Am I right?" he asks. A wide smile plastered on his face. "...I see. Yes, my name is Tsurara." replied Tsurara. She nodded her head slowly. "Hey, Tsurara. Would you mind if I teach you to play piano?" asked him. "...Teach me? But, Father didn't allowed you..." Tsurara replies with a worried tone. "It's alright, Zen-sensei won't know! Nah, Let me teach you, please?" he pleaded enthusiastically.

"...". Tsurara seemed thinking of something. "...Alright, Rikuo-kun..." replied her. "That's great! Now... remember this tone.". Rikuo holds Tsurara's right arm, then slowly aiming it to a piano key. He aims Tsurara's other arm to the other piano key, making a regular melody. "I can..." said Tsurara. She smiled unconsciously. Suddenly, a sound of footsteps coming to the lesson room.

The owner of those footsteps was Zen. "Oh, crap.". Rikuo jumped quickly from the chair, then hides behind the piano. Seeing his daughter made a regular melody using the piano, Zen looks a bit confused. Not so long, he went out the room again. "Phew." said Rikuo, sighing in relief. He peeked from behind the piano, staring at Tsurara.

"...Rikuo-kun, are you there...?" Tsurara asked. "Ah, I'm here." replied Rikuo, holding her hand. Rikuo stood up from his hiding place and sit down back beside Tsurara. He already succeeded to teach Tsurara how to play the piano. Well, being able to teach his teacher's only-daughter could make Rikuo feels happy now. Secretly, Rikuo placed his feeling on Tsurara. "Ugh-". Suddenly Rikuo feels hurt on his chest. He takes out his pill tube immediately, and downing some pills inside his mouth.

"Rikuo-kun, are you alright...?" said Tsurara. Her gaze are still the same, blank and straight ahead. "I'm alright." answers Rikuo, smiling gently. He turned his gaze to the candies on the small plate that Tsurara placed on the edge of the piano. "Want some candies?" asks Rikuo, takes one of the candy. Tsurara nodded her head and open her mouth. Rikuo enters the candy he took earlier to Tsurara's mouth. "Is it sweet?". "Uun.". Tsurara nodded her head again. The clock showed 6 PM. That means Rikuo have to go home.

"It's almost night. I have to go home, Tsurara." Rikuo stood up. "Eh...? Rikuo-kun... you want to go home...?". Rikuo nodded. Tsurara looks a bit glum. Sees her showing a glum expression like that, Rikuo hold both of her shoulders. "It's alright. Tomorrow I'll came again. And I'll take you to play." he grins.

Tsurara remains silent. "But... what if Father found out...?". Rikuo rolled his eyeballs. "It's okay, I'll coming secretly. So Zen-sensei won't know if I meet you!". "...Promise?" said Tsurara, raise her pinkie. Rikuo wrapped his pinkie on hers.

"Promise." replied Rikuo. "Jaa ne, Tsurara!". He walks outside Tsurara's house, and go back to his own home.

* * *

"Tsurara, over here!".

Rikuo peeked from the backside of Tsurara's house, make sure there aren't Zen or any guards around. Tsurara frumbles the wall. "Rikuo-kun...?" said her. "They're not here. Come on, over here." Rikuo waves his hand. Tsurara still frumbles the wall while walking slowly.

"Ah, I know." Mumbles Rikuo. He walks toward Tsurara, grabbed her hand and pull it so she'll follow him. Today, Rikuo looked so cheerful. They sat down on a bench. "Rikuo-kun, can I frumbles your face...?" asks Tsurara.

Rikuo remains silent for a while. "Un, of course." like usual, he smiled. Tsurara raised her arms slightly to touch Rikuo's face. After touching his cheeks, Tsurara started to frumbles his face—from eyelids, nose, and ears. Now she could imagine what Rikuo's face looks like.

Tsurara smiled slightly. "Ah...". Rikuo grabs Tsurara's right wrist, then aim her right palm on his chest. "You can feel it, can't you?" said him. Tsurara feels Rikuo's heartbeat. " Rikuo-kun's heartbeat...". Very suddenly, that hurt feeling comes again.

In conjuction with Rikuo that feels hurt, Tsurara feels Rikuo's heart is beating really fast. "Ri-Rikuo-kun...?". Rikuo takes his pills tube quickly. But before he put some pills on his palm, the guards found out that they were together.

"You—". Those guards immediately pulls Rikuo, and force him to get outside the house. "Tsurara!" shouted Rikuo. His pills tube fell to the grass. "Rikuo-kun?". Tsurara don't know what is happening now, neither what should she do. Heard something fell down, she squats and frumbles the grass to take the thing—Rikuo's pills tube that fell earlier.

"Let go of me!" Rikuo shouts, escaping the grips of those guards on his arms. He ran to Tsurara. "You must go home!" replied a guard that have a big body roughly, catches Rikuo's arm. "Rikuo-kun? Where are you?". Tsurara stands up again, aiming her right arm forward, try to knowing Rikuo's presence. And of course, her efforts is in vain.

Those guards finally managed to bring Rikuo out. They warn Rikuo to not come to the house too. Kubinashi only able to see Rikuo with compassion. From the second floor, Zen just staring at them. Actually he feels pity for Rikuo and her daughter that have to separate each other. But, well, it can't be helped. This is for Rikuo's goodness too. If he feels too happy, Rikuo will only shorten his lifespan.

Actually, Rikuo had a heart failure. He couldn't feel too happy or too sad, because if he feels so, his heart would beating fast and made his chest hurt. Because of that, he always bring his pills tube anywhere.

On the other hand, Tsurara was still waiting for Rikuo. She always waiting for him, sitting on a sofa inside the piano lesson room. Waiting for the person that teached her how to play piano, person that being kind to her, and person that made her happy's arrival.

* * *

Day by day, the candies that she liked to eat are dwindling little by little, just like her hope to wait Rikuo's arrival. While holding Rikuo's pills tube, she still waiting for him, don't want to give up. Tsurara believes that Rikuo will come.

One night when she waited on the lesson room, Tsurara hears a sound of footsteps coming closer. She hears someone sit down on the piano chair. That someone is Rikuo. "Rikuo-kun...?" asked her. Her face become bright again. She knew that Rikuo was there, eventhough she can't see him.

Rikuo remains silent. His fingers slowly press the piano keys, playing a _cadenza_.

"_I love your this, your that, and your everything_

."

But...

Before he finished the _coda_, Rikuo collapsed. That night was his last night to play piano, to meet Tsurara, to confess his real feeling, and to live.

Rikuo's passed away.

Tsurara startled after hearing the piano play that suddenly stopped. "Ri-Rikuo-kun? Rikuo-kun?" said Tsurara. Tears flowing from her eyes unconsciously. Kurotabo carries Rikuo outside with sad expression.

Zen walks closer to Tsurara, and then hold her right shoulder. "Tsurara... Rikuo's passed away now. May I tell you his last message...?" asked Zen. Tsurara hold his father's hand back. Then she nodded her head slightly.

Zen walking toward the piano and sit down on the chair, pressing the piano keys and play a _coda_ that contains Rikuo's last message.

"_I love you_."

Tsurara remained silent after hearing the _coda_. Then she smiled. Now she feel relieved. Because from now on, she know that Rikuo always loves her eventhought he's "gone".

-THE END-

* * *

What a messed up fic I had here. But well, RnR please!


End file.
